The Stallord ruins
Long ago... in ancient times.... in the darkest corners of the multiverse.... lied the peaceful universe of Stallord. But that was before the dimensional incident. Part 1: The dimensional problem in the universe of stallord, the Stals, guardians of the core, were focusing thier energy on the ring of Lord Srall, the ancient ruler of the stals. in legend, it was said that before lord stall died at the hands of the immortality reaper, he gave the ring to the stals to keep. he said "remember to give the ring energy once a century, or else the concequences will be severe." And that time is now. the stals focused, and focused, and focused thier energy. all was well and peaceful. then suddenly, a dark energy portal opened. lightning and purple energy clouds spat out everywhere. then suddenly, the immortality reaper materialized from the clouds of evil. "stals! i have come back to take my place on the throne!" he yelled. but none of them listened. they all focused thier energy on the ring. "fools! do you hear me!" but still they were focused. "alright then. this is what you get for messing with me!" shreeched the immortality reaper, and then he stole one of the stals immortality, swinging his tetraform blade with a brutal fLASH. suddenly, all of the stals woke up. "you fool! what have you done!" exclaimed the stal elder. then suddenly, the golden hue of the ring faded. squares of black covered its symbol written surface. then, it exploded. it's rays of pure energy shone to the entire multiverse to see. for a few days, al there was were energy clouds. the entire galactic core of stallord was engulfed in the explosion, along with the stals and the immortality reaper. then, when the clouds vanished, it was revealed. There was a huge plasma ball, bigger than the galactic core, that was shining in a blue, purple un-natural light. It was a dimensional portal. Part 2: The Portal After that day, the universe of Stallord was in complete chaos. the portals lightning destroyed planets from afar. the density of the portal warped space and time, sucking in planets, stars, and anything that comes near. It was an apocalypse. the portal could transport anything to any of the 11 dimensions, but the real threat was about to come from the Negative dimension. the Negative dimension is where everything in the positive dimension, which holds the multiverse, met it's opposite. if stuff from the negative dimension were to enter the multiverse, it would result in the destruction of the multiverse. the only thing keeping that from happening were the three last stals. they escaped the explosion of the core and suddenly knew what to do. they trapped the portal in a pulson shield. but, truth be told, it will never hold for that long. Part 3: The Sacrifice it was neccesary for the multiverse to not be destroyed. but the stals power was weakening. soon, it would be the end. not only the end of the utopian society of stallord, but the rest of the multiverse as well. but it was then that a miracle appeared. it was the one who created stallord itself, stallerid. he came out from the dreyaris universe to see why stallord was being destroyed. but saddly, he couldn't do anything but add to the shield. but then he got an idea. joining hands with the stals, they emmitted a spell so powerful, it started to eat away at the portal. but soon the negative dimensional beings were trying to come through. using the last of thier power, they destroyed the portal, themselves, and left stallord in ruins. the prophesy was fuffilled. Stallord was cut off from the multiversal grid. Forever. Epilogue and so, thousands of years later, there lies an unidentified universe, right on the edge of the multiverse. no one knows where it came from, and why it was uninhabited. the ancient texts in the ruined planets were not unerstandible. but the biggest mystery of all, was why it had no core. stallord remained in ruins. until now. written by LavaStar123.